


Unaired Footage

by SBG



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Office Sex, POV Outsider, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SBG/pseuds/SBG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With great power comes great responsibility. Also, sometimes the best footage ends up on the cutting room floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unaired Footage

**Author's Note:**

> Really not sure if this works. Hrmmm. Tag to 3.21.

Savannah Walker hadn’t known what to expect from Five-0, though she had figured it would be different to her standard fare. As much as Steve McGarrett’s words yesterday had stung, he wasn’t exactly wrong that what she typically did wasn’t the brand of journalism she’d studied. She’d never intended to land in the talk show circuit, but on the whole it was a nice gig. It paid the bills and then some. For every skeptical McGarrett out there, there was fifteen Max Bergmans who did value her work. 

Following the Hawaiian task force around had been exercises in both excitement and frustration. Some of the stuff they’d gotten was excellent, some of it incredibly awkward and borderline ridiculous, but she knew that the former would shine and the latter could come across as cute if played right. When the governor had set this up, she’d assumed that Five-0 would have purposely set themselves up for low-level petty crime kind of stuff. Now, she realized that wouldn’t have accomplished the public relations dream Governor Denning had in mind. It would have ended up showing Five-0 as something of a joke, an overpaid budget nightmare. Still, she could never have predicted not only a gruesome murder, but a plot twisty arch-nemesis kind of thing that was pure journalistic gold. 

It got her juices flowing, to say the least, and her adrenaline remained high even after the case wrapped in spectacular fashion. She hadn’t slept a wink and didn’t feel the urge to anytime soon, though she’d have to before the live show tomorrow. Only after the fact did she realize how close she, her crew and Five-0 had come to death, on multiple occasions. The extra fear-based adrenaline had given her the opportunity to do some minor fixing of the final product. Savannah could still bill the show as uncut and unedited, but a few personal touches here and there would really sell it. 

The more she learned about the individual members of the team, the more she was impressed at how cohesively they worked together. Kono Kalakaua was the perfect blend of beauty, strength and smarts, Chin Ho Kelly a seasoned if somewhat reticent vet who was sharp as a tack, McGarrett was incredibly bold and focused. And hot, perfect for the camera. It was Danny Williams she was having a hard time pinning down. He was a square peg and didn’t seem to fit into the round hole. 

“It’s a no-go on the family angle for Williams,” Savannah grumbled as she entered the van the local syndicate had graciously allowed her and her crew to use. She didn’t actually blame Williams for wanting his privacy, but at the same time having a few shots of him and his daughter would have provided a much-needed human element in the face of all the gore and violence, and also would have revealed something beyond that gruff, uncooperative exterior of his. “He won’t budge on that. You have to give the man credit – he’s tenacious no matter what he does and no matter how many people he pisses off in the process.”

Billy didn’t say anything. Usually, he read her cues to suck up to make her feel better and was all over that; he knew on which side his bread was buttered. Savannah looked up and found out why her whining went unanswered – Billy was nowhere in sight. She sighed. She’d worked with him for years. Billy was usually professional, but sometimes he pulled boneheaded moves … like leaving the news van unlocked and unguarded, with highly sensitive footage inside. She knew he’d be back sooner or later, so she settled in to go over the material herself. She was on air talent, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t roll up her sleeves from time to time. It was good to keep those skills sharp as well. 

About to hit play where Billy had left it queued, Savannah noticed one of their secondary cameras looked like it had something on it. On an impulse, she went for that instead. They hadn’t needed more than one camera; it wasn’t the style that she wanted for this piece. She’d gone in wanting raw and gritty, and with how things had played out knew it had been the right way to go. She got the second camera’s recording all set up, then sat back to watch and was instantly disappointed. It seemed clear Billy or Todd (probably Billy) had left this camera at the Five-0 offices, unattended and tipped on its side, on record. 

“You’re lucky to have a job, Billy,” she muttered. “And that I like you.”

Savannah pushed the advance button, just in case, and saw more of the same, the aim right on McGarrett’s empty office. All she got was streaky, fast-forwarded nothing. She sighed and was just about to switch back to the good footage when someone appeared on the screen. She hit play and tilted her head to match the cockeyed angle. That was Williams’ butt, she’d recognize it anywhere. Intrigued by the prospect of what she might get from the guy when he didn’t know the cameras were rolling, she rotated the screen so the video was right side up.

“Okay, Detective, show me what you got.”

She turned the volume up, and realized immediately that Williams wasn’t alone. He stood directly in front of the camera, which was set on flat surface too low to hit anything but the bottom half of his face and it cut him off mid-thigh. He faced to his right, and was talking to someone. 

_“We got him,” Williams said, low and quiet, with none of the braggadocio that fairly exuded from him most of the time. “Get out of your head. Stop thinking about him and Doris and all of it. Just for tonight, huh? For tonight, just focus on the positive. We got the son of a bitch, and in his condition, he is going nowhere.”_

_“I know. I know you’re right,” McGarrett said. He stepped into the camera’s view, stood very close to Williams. He sounded far less commanding than he normally did, and much younger. “But this is the man who has fucked with my life so hard I don’t even know what’s up and what’s down anymore.”_

_Williams grabbed one of McGarrett’s hands, both of which were waving about as if he didn’t quite know what to do with himself. McGarrett stilled, stepped closer yet to Williams._

_“This thing with him and my mom is just one more thing, Danno, and it’s making me doubt that anything I have is real.”_

An uncustomary pang of conscience shot through Savannah. This was sounding like a very personal conversation, and the heavy subject was likely the reason neither of them noticed the foreign piece of equipment in their offices, taping every word of it. She found herself drawn into it, though, their chemistry very magnetic. The affection and support between these two had been tangible from the start, their good-natured bickering demonstrating a strong friendship she doubted either would own publicly. This was good stuff, though. This was exactly what she needed to make Williams more relatable, and to show a softer side of McGarrett at the same time. Too bad it was obtained without their knowledge. She was a talk show host, not a tabloid skeeze. There was no way she could include it in the episode and retain her soul. Still, if she could somehow ask after the fact, maybe she could…

Whoa. 

_Williams shifted his grip from McGarrett’s hands to his forearms and tugged him close, into an easy hug. It was as if McGarrett almost melted against him, arms wrapping around Williams’ smaller frame. He tucked his face against Williams’ neck as if it was a well-practiced move._

_“Hey, none of that,” Williams said, even more gently. He stroked his right arm up and down McGarrett’s back. “Whatever that asshole has done to you and your family in your past, whatever your mom’s involvement is now, you know damn well you have at least one thing real in your life.”_

_“Danny.” McGarrett’s voice was muffled, wrecked and needy. “Danny.”_

_“Tell me this doesn’t feel real.” Williams readjusted his stance, widening it and half wrapping a leg around McGarrett’s thigh. He tipped his hips, rubbed against McGarrett suggestively. “Just forget about everything else, babe. I gotcha. Whatever you need to help you work through it. Tell me what you need, Steve.”_

_“You know. It’s always you...”_

Savannah may or may not let out an eep as she watched Williams move McGarrett about like he was clay in a master sculptor’s hands. She was almost glad she couldn’t see their faces clearly. As it was, the tangle of their limbs was mesmerizing, the sounds they started making as Williams kissed his way into McGarrett’s mouth highly erotic. She leaned forward in the chair as they went from slow burn to desperate fumbling and moved further away from the camera, became complete images on the screen. She stared, wide eyed, as Williams expertly guided McGarrett into his office, blinds drawn. The door didn’t have blinds. The desk was framed in the door, and the camera was perfectly focused on the action. She should push stop. She should push delete. 

She didn’t do either.

_The back of McGarrett’s thighs bumped into the edge of his desk and he sat clumsily, the kiss never ending. Once settled a little, his hands moved with purpose across Williams’ broad back, down to the waistband of his trousers, where they pulled the shirt free. He broke from the kiss at last, leaned back far enough to get his hands in between them, fiddled with one button before he made a frustrated face. Williams, who had his hands pressed against McGarrett’s stomach and chest, stepped back and batted McGarrett’s hands away, undid his own shirt, but kept it on._

_McGarrett slid his arms around Williams again, under the shirt. His left hand strayed downward, cupped Williams’ ass and pulled him close again, slipped the smaller man in between his legs. For several minutes they simply rocked together, kissing and touching, every move slow and relaxed again. Then McGarrett surged off the desk, twisted until their positions were reversed, Williams sprawled on the desk._

_“Fuck,” Williams cursed loudly, but the sound was muffled through the glass door. “Steve.”_

_Their movements went from comfortingly slow to near frantic, hands undoing buttons and zippers and tugging free from pants and boxers. McGarrett only got his down to mid-thigh. Williams squirmed until his pooled at his calves. McGarrett bent slightly, left hand gripping Williams’ hip tightly. The angle only afforded a clear view of McGarrett’s finely shaped ass and Williams’ face, a beautifully ugly grimace on it. McGarrett’s right arm moved rhythmically, steady at first and then quickly devolving into less controlled jerks._

_After a minute, Williams arched, his head thrown back and mouth opened in a silent cry of release. Moments later McGarrett stiffened, locked in place and then, suddenly, he went limp. Face buried in the crook of Williams’ neck, his shoulders rose and fell in heaving breaths. Williams shimmied closer and said something directly into McGarrett’s ear, one hand curled around the nape of McGarrett’s neck, protective and sweet, while the other had found its way down to McGarrett’s hand on his hip, their fingers entwined._

The van was far too hot. Savannah slouched back in the chair and found herself breathing almost as heavily as the two men on the screen. Whoa didn’t even begin to cover it, but it was their joined hands, remarkably, that she couldn’t stop looking at or thinking about. 

This was not a one-off, not Williams offering a quick release or distraction for McGarrett. It wasn’t a really hot buddy fuck. She finally pushed pause. She’d joked earlier about the love between this pair, and had had no idea how deep that it went. She saw it now. She rubbed her palms down her thighs and just looked at the moment frozen in time. She thought back to her interview with Lieutenant Rollins, the awkwardness of the “none of America’s business” she’d given in response to being asked if McGarrett was her boyfriend. Everyone knew that was tantamount to a yes; if it wasn’t true, the answer would have been a simple, direct no. Savannah had to wonder if Rollins knew her boyfriend had a boyfriend, and a serious one at that.

She had some decisions to make. She recognized, now that her brain was back online somewhat, that this illicitly gained information gave her a tremendous amount of power. This was something in many ways very amazing and fortuitous for her, but it would probably also be very damning to McGarrett and Williams both. This was not public knowledge. Based on Rollins, she wasn’t sure it was even private knowledge. She looked at the screen again, and was again struck to the core at the tenderness of the embrace. Worrying at her lip, she raised her hand to the console. 

The metallic clink of the van door made her jump nearly out of her skin. Billy was finally back and Savannah was out of time, time she might have used to abscond with the footage. She might have made a copy for her own enjoyment, to rewatch someplace more … comfortable than a van full of television equipment. She might have decided to ignore her scruples and release the tape.

Savannah committed what she’d seen to memory and hit delete. If this news was going to break, it would not come from her.


End file.
